Love Letters
by chemphy
Summary: A random, funny and romantic compilation of love letters from Final Fantasy characters to one another.
1. Dear Cloud (FFVII) : Sephiroth

Dear Cloud,

It's been a while. With Valentine's Day just around the corner, I couldn't help but think the need to prepare a wonderful present for you. And I have found the perfect gift. How do you like my gift of… despair? Tell me what you cherish most and I shall take it away. It would be a great pleasure of mine. Of course, if you kneel down before me and begged me for mercy, I might think twice about it. It's all up to _you_ now, Cloud.

Or would you have preferred the gift of pain? Remember the times when I stabbed you countless times with Masamune? You have yet to thank me for giving you the sensation. Wasn't it because of that you found your strength to defeat me once again? Have you forgotten those feelings? Would you want to experience it again?

Now, now, knowing you, you must be trembling with rage. Your incapability to control your emotions reflected just how weak you were. Oh dear, that reminds me, I have heard a very sad news regarding you. Your Geostigma was gone. Healed by that wretched girl. That's really too bad. I would had very much wish for you to join me in the lifestream as we sailed across the cosmos. You may think that you have defeated me for the last time. But I shall let you know that I am _always_ here. I will… never… be a memory.

May you be filled with despair and fear when you received this.

With Love,

One-Winged Angel


	2. Dear Yuna (FFX) : Tidus

Dear Yuna,

Listen to my story. This… may be my last chance.

This will be my last fight. I know this is selfish, but I have to go. This is one situation where screaming cannot help to resolve the sadness inside me. Before I go… I just want to tell you that I– eesh, this is hard… I love you, Yuna.

I have fallen in love with you since the first time I saw you walked out from the Chamber of Fayth. Even though you were so tired and exhausted, you still managed to smile bravely.

My love for you deepened when I saw you performing the Sending ritual at Kilika Island. It was one of the most beautiful yet heartbreaking sight I ever saw. I wished I could be the one who wiped away your tears.

My heart was shattered when I saw you walking up the steps of the altar with Maester Seymour. When those filthy lips touched yours, stark hot anger coursed through my veins. How dare that monster touched you. That was something I had always hated myself for. Because I couldn't help you out. If only I was stronger…

You were always smiling and looking so cheerful. But I only realised that you were hiding your real emotions behind a mask of smile. It terrified me when I knew that you are going to die when we defeat Sin. At that moment, all I could think of was… "No, not her." I couldn't let you die. This world still needs you. I… need you. But now I realised the irony of the statement. You might not know it yet… but after we defeat Sin… I'll disappear. I… am just a dream.

This has been a very sweet dream. And just like Aaron said, every story must have an ending. It'll go the way I want it… or it will end here. I couldn't bear with the thought of leaving without telling you how I really felt. And this was the purpose of writing this letter. There are so many things I wish I could do with you. I wish I could show you how Zanarkand looks like. I wish I could be with you as we live peacefully at Spira without fearing Sin. I wish I could listen to you whistle perfectly over and over again. But hey… at least when I disappear, I shall disappear along with the sweet memories at Macalania Woods. Well, I don't have much time left so this will be all I write.

Cherish me, Yuna. And I'll cherish you.

Love,

Tidus


	3. Dear Zack (FFVII) : Angeal

Dear Pup

Dear Zack

To

Dear Zack,

This was harder than I thought. I… Well, this is embarrassing. Anyway, to keep it short, I just want to tell you that… you know how important my Buster sword is to me, right? It represents my family's dreams and honor. What am I doing? That wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell you… I… Well… I just want to tell you that… you are more important than my sword… just a little though.

But Zack, I am not the same person you used to know. I… have become a Monster. I would want to show you my true self but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to. I don't want you to fear me, to despise me. I used to ask you to join my battle – to destroy all enemies that creates suffering. I didn't know it at that time, I would be one of them. A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge, yet… when I began to dream of destruction, you would appear in my mind and I couldn't continue those evil thoughts. I wonder… when you see me, would you think of me as an Angel or a Monster?

Zack, if you want to be a Hero, you need to have dreams… and honor. Honor can be quite a burden… at times… Still, neither can exist without the other. There might come a time when I would need you to end my life, to end all this suffering… not just for the safety of others, but for me as well. Before that time comes, I want to tell you that… that I… that I… I love you. Okay, this is getting too sappy. I think I will need to start over this letter again. I couldn't possibly _really_ tell Zack that I love him right? Right?

Protect your honor, always.

Regards,

Your mentor

*This letter was hidden by Angeal under a sheaf of papers but Zack stumbled upon it on Valentine's Day and he was elated after he read it. Hiding the letter behind his back, Zack confronted Angeal who blushed and denied it immediately. Putting on his cute puppy dog face, Zack showed the letter to Angeal and jumped on him while hugging him tightly and… well, I will just let the readers' imagination run wild. In short, for both of them, it was one of their best Valentine's Day together ever.


	4. Dear Rufus (FFVII) : Reno

Dear Mr Rufus aka Mr President,

First of all, this ain't a love letter to you. I just want to see what the fuss was all about this love letter sending business so I decided to write a letter to… you… to ask why you kept on hogging Tseng? And why is it that you always seem to bully him so much? Cut him some slack, won't ya, old man? Just because you are our boss and with your perfect blond hair which always flopped around nicely, you get to do that? Well, I, for one am sick of the act. I wanted some alone time with Tseng too. Especially this Valentine's day. So, get your hands away from him, Mr Pervert President.

P.S. I will send this to you when I got the balls.

xoxo

Reno

*Was eventually found out by Rufus Shinra and Reno was… well, let's just say he was severely punished.


End file.
